


You Got the Peaches, I Got the Cream

by duende09



Series: Strip Me Down, Lay Me Bare [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cinnamon Ackles, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, birthday boy jared, jared and luke as brothers, jensen's peach bottom ass, talk of come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's big brother takes him to a strip club for his birthday. It may be cliche but he still falls for the dancer with bright green eyes and a perfect peach bottom ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got the Peaches, I Got the Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely ladies who inspire me with words, comments, love and pictures. You know who you are <3
> 
> Time Stamp for 'I Will Burn For You'
> 
> Title taken from Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard

Jared was a walking, talking cliché. The fresh-faced, innocent twenty-one year old with a crush on a beautiful stripper. Of course, he didn’t actually know the stripper’s name – real or stage – and, in fact, he had never spoken to the guy. Neither of those facts, however, stopped him from wanting to know the dancer in any and every way possible.

 

“Hey gorgeous, want a dance?” A low, sultry voice asked.

 

Pulled out of his daydreams Jared looked up to see a petite brunette with flashing eyes smiling at him. She was, admittedly, gorgeous but despite a superficial resemblance to his brief attempt at a high school girlfriend, she wasn’t his type. He was pretty sure ever since he laid eyes on the stripper with the perfect ass no one else would ever be his type again.

 

“Thanks, but no.” He told the girl, eyes lowered.

“You sure? I’ll make it worth your while.” She continued, pressing close so he could smell her, all girl heat and floral perfume.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Well if you change your mind, ask for Ruby.”

 

The stripper walked away and Jared let out a sigh before taking a drink of his beer. Maybe by the time Luke brought his second he’d have enough courage to ask the boy for a dance when he reappeared. His heart raced at the thought and he could feel his temples dampen with sweat.

 

“Hey there, birthday boy.”

 

If Jared had thought Ruby’s voice was sultry he had been mistaken. She had been all fake seduction this voice was velvet and whisky. Pure sin and the promise of more and the voice alone sent a thrill through him. He knew it had to be him but even so he was surprised to see the stripper standing there when he looked up. Plump, red lips shiny with gloss and made for sucking cock. Cute nose sprinkled with cinnamon freckles. Clear, expressive green eyes, sparkling like twin emeralds. Jared had been wrong, the dancer wasn’t just beautiful. He was heartbreakingly gorgeous.

 

“Uh, hi.” Jared stammered.

 

He moved to put his beer bottle down, missing the table and fumbling as it started to knock over. The stripper reached out and steadied the bottle, fingers wrapped lightly over Jared’s. They lingered there longer than necessary and Jared swore he could feel every whorl of his fingerprints against his hand.

 

“Sorry. Thank you.” He mumbled, cheeks flushing.

“Do you want a dance, Jared?”

 

Jared didn’t stop to think how the dancer knew his name, his brain was too focused on getting the dance and hopefully not embarrassing himself even further.

 

“Yes. How much?” He asked, feeling hopelessly naïve.

“Big brother took care of it. You just sit back and enjoy.”

 

His voice washed over Jared, making his skin feel too tight. He itched with the desire to touch him, to kiss those freckled cheeks, but he knew enough to know that touching was strictly forbidden. Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard started playing and it was as cliché as Jared’s crush but he couldn’t care less. The dancer moved to the sticky sweet beat, somehow making the song seem fresh and created personally for him. His hips swayed and gyrated as his hands roamed freely over pale freckled skin. Jared’s entire body ached to be those hands as his own gripped his chair so he’d stay put. The dancer turned around and Jared’s gaze immediately dropped to his ass. It was perfect. Mouth wateringly delicious. Two meaty globes that would fill Jared’s hands. He was struck with the desire to get his mouth on it, to suckle at that sweet, hidden hole until the other man came, dick untouched. His hunger must have been evident on his face and when the dancer turned back around he smirked knowingly. Feeling brave Jared met his eyes, letting all his desire show. The dancer stuttered, an almost imperceptible hiccup in the flow of his hips. Pink bloomed high on his cheeks and Jared felt a perverse pleasure knowing he had gotten to him even just a little bit.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The dancer hesitated a moment before answering.

 

“Cinnamon.”

“Suits you.” Jared replied.

 

Somehow he knew that the dancer had almost revealed his real name instead of his stage name. The thought made him smile. Cinnamon moved closer, turning and sitting on Jared’s lap for a second before lifting up so he just brushed across his crotch with that peach bottom ass. Jared couldn’t keep in his moan, his dick hard in the confines of his jeans. Cinnamon’s body writhed on top of him, every touch too light and gone too soon for any real satisfaction. When he turned around to straddle Jared his pupils were wide and he had chewed all the gloss off his bottom lip leaving it puffy and split slick.

 

“God, I want to fuck you.”

 

The minute the words left his mouth Jared flushed. He couldn’t believe he had said that and felt horrible for objectifying Cinnamon like that. He didn’t want to be like every other letch he danced for.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He ducked his head, expecting Cinnamon to end the dance.

 

Instead the dancer settled himself more firmly on his lap and reached out to tip Jared’s face up.

 

“I’d let you. I’d let you fuck me any way you want. Let you fuck me bare so I could feel your come filling me. Plug me up so you could fuck it back out of me. I’d let you fuck me until I was raw, Jared. Just for you.”

 

Jared’s dick twitched helplessly under the weight of Cinnamon’s words and that sweet, sinful ass. Pre-come leaked out of the tip of his erection and he arched up, mind filled with the idea of fucking up into him, skin on skin, feeling that hot clutch around his dick. Cinnamon was just as hard, when he leaned closer Jared could feel the hot press of him against his stomach as if the layers of clothes didn’t exist. He tilted his head as Cinnamon moved to whisper pure filth into his ear.

 

“I’m so hard for you, Jared. I feel so empty, I need this big, fat cock to fill me. Tear me up and fill me with your load. Would you clean me up after, Jared? Lick me clean, suck out every last drop of your come until I’m begging for you to dirty me up again.”

 

Cinnamon’s tongue flicked out, just the barest of touches against the shell of Jared’s ear and that was it, game over. He came quick, biting his cheek so hard he tasted the coppery tang of blood. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as Cinnamon continued to move in slow circles over him.

 

“Beautiful.” Cinnamon murmured.

 

Jared opened his eyes shyly to meet Cinnamon’s. The once bright eyes were dark and hungry and as Jared took him in he was convinced that he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The song came to an end and Cinnamon stilled his body. Jared moved to grab his wallet as the dancer stood up. Cinnamon just shook his head and smiled.

 

“I don’t want your money.” He leaned over to whisper in Jared’s ear. “Just you. You have the most beautiful eyes. I want to see them next time you come. Can I?”

 

Jared nodded, not trusting his voice for even a simple yes. Cinnamon’s smile was bright and hopeful and he pressed a quick kiss to Jared’s cheek.

 

“Happy birthday, Jared.”

 

He watched, dazed as Cinnamon slipped away, once again disappearing behind a door. He vaguely noted Luke’s return to their table and he sighed happily.

 

“I’m in love.”

 

Luke chuckled and handed him a fresh beer. He listened with only half a mind as his older brother cautioned him about falling for a stripper. He knew it was a cliché but he was certain that they had a connection that went beyond that of a lap dance. As he argued with Luke he was already planning on how he’d get back here at closing to meet Cinnamon.


End file.
